


Rumor Has It

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crack, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Imported, Kinkmeme, M/M, POV Outsider, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Suzaku has joined the Black Knights as Zero's trusted right hand (would never happen, but whatever). It isn't long until everyone starts noticing that Zero acts...different with Suzaku. Less formal and restrained, and giving Suzaku special attention. Also, there are times when Zero and Suzaku have long meetings alone in Zero's office. Speculation arises, rumors sprout up, all of which is eventually proven when the door to Zero's office is accidentally left ajar during one of these "meetings", treating curious individuals to the sight of Suzaku screwing their leader on the desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

Zero is a brilliant leader--fierce, intelligent, and daring.  
  
Fantasies of a free Japan come to life when he speaks, spilling out of worn down minds and reaching towards tangibility. And the Black Knights are his honor guard, his swords and his shields; his weapons and his army. And they, too, adore him; for he is their strength, and their courage, and the spark that will bring them victory.  
  
And if he doesn't seem to be as successful in his more private quarters? Well surely he is a male, true, but his fiancee is but a child--none of the Black Knights blame him for waiting until the girl is of age. (The last thing that they want is pedophilia to be something that the Black Knights are associated with, no matter who the minor in question is. Zero is just protecting their reputation, surely.)  
  
And his honor! Zero is a man of honor in all things, even in unconsummated relationships. For even Kallen, beauty that she is, can not tempt Zero into cheating on his fiancee. (The Black Knights are split on this-- half are proud of their leader's morality, and the other half  _would hit that_  if Kallen would give them the time of day.)  
  
So it goes that for the first three months of Zero's leadership, the Black Knights watch the man in awe for his moral strength, and his compassion for the hurting Japanese. They praise the man who weaves battle strategies with the twist of his wrists and the turning of his hip. They never try to peek under the mask of the leader who cloaks himself in mystery, content with understanding the man through his actions if nothing else. Zero wants a beautiful Japan: that is enough for them to respect him.   
  
Zero, the Black Knights thought collectively, was surely a man with iron principles and dismissible quirks. Sex was not a focus right now for the honorable man who adored his fiancee.   
  
Or so they thought, until Suzaku arrived.  
  


* * *

  
It begins, as all things do, with a kiss. For a kiss is the instance of first requited romance, the moment where hearts race and relationships creep past platonic. A kiss between two lovers is the pinnacle of romance. And so it is no surprise that it begins with a kiss, surely.  
  
But that is for those in the relationship.  
  
For observers, it never begins with a kiss. It instead begins with noticing half-thought out actions, differences in treatment, and honestly,  _really strange_ situations.   
  
So more accurately, it starts like this:  
  
A man appears in their midst one day, walking through the entrance a half-step before Zero. He is wrapped in white and black, the cut of his suit outlining a trim waist and emphasizing sturdy shoulders.  
  
 _Very_ sturdy shoulders, it should be noted, because they are covered in what looks like pantyhose, clinging to every curve and muscle.   
  
Ohgi glances at the thermometer on the deck to check if his memory has failed him, and the temperature hasn't changed-- it is thirty-one degrees Fahrenheit, and the man is in a sleeveless shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, Ohgi can see Naomi reaching for the fire blanket they keep with the medical supplies. She was always very considerate, he thinks fondly.  
  
And then it happens, so naturally that Ohgi chokes.  
  
Zero slips his cape off of his own shoulders and onto the newcomer's. He adjusts the dramatic collar, sliding gloved fingers over the man's jaw, and then steps away, speaking quietly to C.C. beside him.   
  
Tamaki gapes, eyes flickering from the newcomer to Zero and back. A half-second passes, and the Black Knights cheer him on silently as he approaches the green-eyed stranger.   
  
"Who are you?" Tamaki says, loud and demanding.   
  
The stranger smiles, politely, and replies, "Kururugi Suzaku. And who are you?" His voice is gentle, higher than Zero's dark sound, but there's military training there, Ohgi realizes suddenly.   
  
"Tamaki," Tamaki says, glaring. "What is a traitor to the Japanese doing here?"   
  
Ohgi can see Zero's shoulders stiffen, the effect less sharp without his cape.  
  
Kururugi smiles, more warmly this time, and his fingers caress the dark fabric draped around him. "I suppose," he says, eyes drifting to Zero for a moment, "that we will both find out."   
  
Ohgi watches Zero-- tug his collar?-- and depart the room noiselessly, walking with an assurance that usually turns into a battle strategy. He nods to himself, bringing his attention back to the newcomer--  
  
Only to see Kururugi depart, their leader's cloak sweeping behind him as he exits out the same door.  
  
Tamaki splutters at the swift departure, and says, "What, is he gay for Zero or something?"  
  
Later, Ohgi will think back to this moment and wonder how Tamaki was the only one who saw it. He will think of how he dismissed Zero's action as normal kindness, and how Kururugi's face had changed when he looked at Zero. But that is later, and this is now.  
  
Now, Ohgi dismisses the idea as ridiculous, and returns to work.  
  


* * *

  
Tamaki knows about dudes liking dudes, okay? He has a cousin who's a guy who's into guys, and he doesn't hate him or anything. In fact, he even sends the guy a New Year's card.  
  
So it isn't that he's a phobe, or something. Two guys like dick and like each other's dicks? That's their business, not his.  
  
What makes Tamaki uncomfortable about this situation? It isn't that he's pretty sure Kururugi is  _into_ Zero.   
  
What makes Tamaki uncomfortable about this situation is that he's pretty sure Zero is into Kururugi _back_.  
  
Except they aren't all cuddles and shit, they're playing it cool, so instead of Tamaki being able to say it's cool, he has to deal with all the secret glances and touches and  _it's making him weirded out, okay_. There are only so many times that a pair of people can "talk strategy" alone. Call Tamaki crazy, but he's pretty sure that for a strategy to work? Other people have to be told what to do.  
  
And that? That ain't happening.   
  
So. Zero is his leader, and the guy's brain? It's brilliant. But Tamaki does not need to know that part of it wants to bone Kururugi. That's way too much information.  
  
And Kururugi? He's cool, Tamaki guesses. Put the guy in a Knightmare and he runs circles around them, brutality honed down to a sharp blade. You contrast that with, say, Kallen, and it's like comparing a sword to a bomb. Yeah, the bomb packs more punch, but the sword rips you where it really hurts.   
  
It helps that Tamaki doesn't have to be Kallen's sparring partner anymore, he admits. A guy can only get his ass kicked by a girl so many times before he has to look for his man-card.  
  
And Tamaki can admit that Zero's got good taste. Kururugi's muscular, and his face is handsome, if you're into that sort of thing. His uniform is suggestive, too—the guy hasn’t gotten rid of the pantyhose shoulders, or the knee-high boots, or the belt that doesn’t do anything except accent his crotch when he’s not wearing a sword—  
  
Except Tamaki’s not into that kind of thing,  _okay_. He doesn’t really get why the guy is still wearing it.  
  
So, anyways, Kururugi and Zero. Awesome.  
  
Tamaki glances at the pair across the room, and takes a long swig of his beer. As the liquid burns the back of his throat, a thought occurs to him.  
  
If they're  _actually_  not boning, does that mean that they don't know that they  _like_  like each other?  
  
He chokes, spitting alcohol onto the floor of the room. Mina, across the room, looks at him in concern, but he waves her off. They’re celebrating—they’ve managed to re-route the supply lines of the Britannian army in southern Japan; he really shouldn’t be making people think that there’s something wrong with him.  
  
Still. He looks at his beer, betrayed; there was definitely more alcohol in that than advertised. Tamaki takes another swig, and turns his attention to the pair on the other side of the room.  
  
Unusually, Zero has joined them this afternoon instead of retreating to his office like he normally would after a success. Kururugi’s beside him; C.C.’s nowhere in sight. It’s normal, between two dudes; like Tamaki and Ohgi, even.  
  
Except, where’s Kururugi’s arm?   
  
It takes a bit of squinting, but Tamaki finally makes out Kururugi’s arm around the back of Zero’s chair; Kururugi’s eyes are fixed on Zero—except occasionally when he looks around, pure military, as though he can’t trust the Black Knight with his precious Zero.  
  
And  _screw him_ , okay, because they had Zero first. They know how to take care of the guy.   
  
Then Kururugi slips his arm down the chair, and Tamaki can’t see it anymore, but he knows what he would do if that were a girl, and it involves some petting. He knows what comes next, too, cause the girls always get tense and angry, like cats, and normally he pulls his arms away just in time to get shoved. So he sips his beer, waiting for the show.  
  
Except, Zero doesn’t do any of that. Zero  _relaxes_ , like he’s been waiting, and it’s the most bizarre thing ever. He pulls his bottle for another swig.   
  
After he swallows, he sees them leave together and thinks,  _totally gay_.   
  
Then he gropes around for another bottle. If they’re going to be boning or moaning or pining or whatever, he doesn’t want to know.  
  


* * *

  
Yoshida is a good pilot. He's earned that much through his years flying a Burai. He's not prodigious in the same way Kallen is--doesn't tear through their enemies with a sharp blade; he is too old to believe that every strike will pierce their enemies. No, Yoshida is aware of his limits, and that is the reason why Zero will never give him a new Frame-- he doesn't have to.  
  
Give Yoshida a Burai, or a Sutherland, or whatever piece of metal is on the side of the road--Yoshida can pilot it.   
  
That's why he respects Kururugi Suzaku. Say what you like about the kid; he gets the job done, and with a lot less collateral than Kallen.  
  
This isn't the first time he's been scouting with the kid; Yoshida requests Kururugi whenever he can-- the patrols are smooth, and the other man never tries to shoot his mouth off the way some of the others do.  
  
Then, he guesses Kururugi can't.  
  
It's a well-known secret amongst the Black Knights that Kururugi is ex-military. And that means, sometime in the not so distant future, they'll run into one of his old friends and they'll have to wonder if the kid is going to run off on them.  
  
Because honestly? Yoshida doesn't know what's keeping Kururugi here.   
  
He watches Kururugi land in the bay before following him down. Metal bends over their heads to close the hatch of their ship, and Yoshida waits a beat before releasing his cockpit door. The air decompresses with a  _hiss_ , matched by Kururugi's Frame. Yoshida clips his harness to the jump cord, and slides to the ground in one steady movement.  
  
Kururugi is already on the ground, which doesn't surprise him, and they fill out the patrol forms together. After they submit the forms to the online database and hook up their Frames to download the visual data, Yoshida grabs Kururugi's arm.  
  
"Hey, Kururugi," Yoshida says, pushing up his headband, "You legal?"  
  
The kid  _blushes_.  
  
What?  
  
Yoshida mentally reviews his last few words. Nothing weird there. "For drinks," he clarifies anyway. "Alcohol? We could grab a beer."  
  
Kururugi smiles at him, and Yoshida sea the rejection before it passes his lips. "Sorry, man. I'd love to, but…"  
  
"But you're not legal." Yoshida finishes. "Geez, a kid can tear Frames apart but he still can't swallow a little beer. What's up with this world, huh?" He nudges Kururugi with his elbow.  
  
Kururugi laughs politely. "Fair enough. But that's why you're on this side of the war, isn't it?"  
  
"But it isn't why  _you're_  here," Yoshida says. He expects Kururugi to go sharp, the way he does sometimes when they're on patrol and see an enemy.  
  
But Kururugi shrugs. "You're right."  
  
"Then why are you here?" He asks. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Zero and Tamaki enter the room. Tamaki's gesturing about something, and Yoshida loves the guy but he wishes that Tamaki would tone it down, sometimes.   
  
Kururugi's face, when Yoshida looks, is like Sugiyama's when he looks at Inoue-- gentle, careful, as though he's trying to memorize it for darker days.  
  
"Excuse me," Kururugi says, and Yoshida nods, watching him make a beeline for Zero and Tamaki. Zero speaks briefly to him, and Yoshida can't help but see the way that they turn towards each other, like a string is pulling them tight.  
  
It is clear enough that Kururugi is earnest, and he grips Zero's arm gently when he speaks to him. Zero, for his part, leans into the touch, and Yoshida realizes abruptly that Zero is very young. It is something that disappears, in the midst of battle when they are breathing adrenaline and listening to that voice, their guide in a bloody world. But here, it is clear; Zero's form is dwarfed by Kururugi's in terms of muscle mass, but they fit. The way that Kururugi's arm slips onto Zero's back and Zero turns to murmur something to the other male shows that well enough.  
  
He remember's Kururugi's face, and thinks,  _love_ , huh? Well, that's plenty good reason for him to stick around.  
  


* * *

  
There is a certain...reputation...that Tamaki has, you see. Notably, it is a reputation that Yoshida lacks. So it is to be expected that the Black Knights are much more inclined to believe what Yoshida says.   
  
And no man could be blamed for what he says, under duress. Certainly there are laws absolving a man of his guilt.  
  
But no such laws exist for rumor-mongering.   
  
And so this? This is how it spreads:  
  
Inoue dislocates her shoulder during a routine patrol, and Yoshida gives her a hand while someone fetches, Chiba, their doctor of the moment. He can see her grinding her teeth, and he hopes no one tells Sugiyama until they've re-set her shoulder; otherwise, this week will be a long week of fretting, and Inoue, more than anyone, hates that.   
  
They can't really help it, though-- back before Zero, there was Kallen, and there was Inoue; and Kallen was far too hotheaded and Naoto-obsessed for them to properly dote on her.  
  
So yeah, Yoshida's a bit of a soft touch when it comes to Inoue. It's the reason, why, when she says, "Tell me something funny?" while her face twitches, struggling to pull the pain away from his sight, he says,  
  
"So Kururugi and Zero have a thing."  
  
Her eyes go wide, and Yoshida panics, eyes searching out for Chiba; he blurts, "It's not platonic, I don't think, but you don't have to worry about him backstabbing us or whatever."  
  
Then Chiba walks in, and Yoshida lets Inoue bite down on his jacket as her arm is slotted back into place.  
  
And he doesn't think much more of it, to be honest. He walks Inoue back to her room, carrying her gear under his arm. Then he wishes her a good night, his mind already on the beer he has cooling under his bed- he can practically feel the burn of alcohol.  
  
Inoue, in her room, peels off her under suit, and her shoulder is a mass of black and purple bruises. She'll have to go easy for the next few days, she knows, but it will be all right; it always has been.  
  
She presses cool fingers to the bruises, frowning when she feels how tender the skin is. Inoue slips into the shower, stripping her underwear into the hamper, and lets hot water cascade over her body.   
  
Inoue shampoos one-handed, lets the weight of the water pull the soap out of her hair, and then dries herself carefully. She slips on underwear and a washed-soft shirt, and curls into bed.  
  
Hours later, the bed dips behind her, and Inoue lets Sugiyama slip into bed. He traces her bad shoulder with a gentle hand, and Inoue catches it and slots their fingers together.   
  
"It's okay," She says, softly, and he curls around her. "Nothing happened."  
  
Sugiyama presses a kiss to her shoulder, softly, and says, "Can you just talk?"  
  
It is something of human nature to latch onto the most ridiculous story when asked to speak. Inoue is no exception.  
  
Inoue smiles, and says, "Yoshida either told me today that Suzaku and Zero are in love with each other or having sex. I'm not sure."  
  
Sugiyama exhales into her skin. "Yeah, right. Are you sure that was Yoshida and not Tamaki?"  
  
Inoue laughs. "I thought so, too, at first, but he was serious about it." She quiets. "Would you have a problem with it?"  
  
"Hm," Sugiyama hums.  
  
"With two men, loving each other." Inoue clarifies.  
  
Sugiyama shakes his head. "Nah. If anything, it would make a lot of sense."  
  
Inoue pulls their joined hands forward, moving Sugiyama until he curls around her back. "How so?"  
  
"Well--" he says, thinking. "Zero's  _clothes_ \-- have you ever seen me, or Ohgi, or even  _Tamaki_  in anything like that? Guy either had to be gay or supremely confident in his heterosexuality." He slides his arm to fit more comfortably at her waist. "And his hand thing? You know, all the flourishing? Not to buy into stereotypes but he was kind of…."  
  
Inoue listens, her eyes growing heavy, until words slide past her and she slips…straight…in…to

* * *

 

And that would have been the end of it, except Sugiyama can't stop thinking about it. 'Cause, yeah, there are guys who are into guys, and Sugiyama gets that: sometimes, you can't help who you're attracted to.

See, but Sugiyama sure as hell has never stopped to think of the…the  _logistics_  of it.

And how does that work? Is there a slot B hidden somewhere? Do all dudes have a secret slot B? But where is it supposed to be?

Now, Sugiyama could get it if it were just contact stuff, you know, but is that enough to,uh, make someone sexually satisfied? 'Cause guys have, uh, needs.

Not that he would bring this up in front of Zero, of course.

Nah, Sugiyama knows better than that- knows better than to provoke Zero over some unconfirmed rumor (and Yoshida, seriously?  _Yoshida_  was saying all this?) Sugiyama's seen how Zero's revenge is wrought, and that's really not his thing, to get killed 'cause of a rumor.

So Sugiyama does the thing he's done since he was a kid:

He asks Yoshitaka.

He's real subtle about it, too, he doesn't think Yoshitaka thinks it's weird at all when, half way through their patrol, Sugiyama slips in,

"So how do two guys do it?"

And it's not like the world ends, or anything, and they keep on moving, and Sugiyama starts thinking Yoshitaka didn't hear him when the other guy says, "Do what?" 

And this, this Sugiyama can do. "Sex. Uh, kissing?"

Yoshitaka laughs. "Kissing works the same way, I'm pretty sure." Across the com-link, Sugiyama can hear him adjusting his glasses. "As for sex? Why are you asking, Sugiyama? Did you change teams on me?"

Sugiyama snorts. "As if." He thinks on it, and he can't imagine ever desiring some…guy's…body, or face or whatever over Inoue.

"Well, you're asking for a reason." Yoshitaka speculates. "Find out someone was gay? Did you catch them in the act or something?" 

In the act of-- Sugiyama chokes. "No! I just--heard a rumor, is all."

"Hm. Has to be someone I know, since we've all been stuck here for a while." Yoshitaka says, "Give me a hint."

"Uh," Sugiyama says. "He likes wearing black."

He can practically hear Yoshitaka roll his eyes, and then he recoils sharply at the harsh tap the other man gives to the com, his ears ringing.

"What the hell," Sugiyama mutters.

"What a fantastic hint," Yoshitaka returns. "That only rules out…oh, the scientists and Kururugi?"

Sugiyama splutters.

"What?" Yoshitaka says, more alert now-- and Sugiyama is going to regret this, he knows it, because the next thing Yoshitaka says is, "Kururugi?"

"Yeah."

"Hm," Yoshitaka says. "Well, at least he's attractive."

Sugiyama squints in the distance, and it looks clear, so he returns his attention to Yoshitaka. "Uh, so?"

"Think of it this way," Yoshitaka presents, "there is a significant amount of females that Kururugi could pull if he wanted to, based on his face and body; the fact that he's gay means we don't have to worry about that anymore and our heterosexual kingdom avoids a predator."

"Uh."

"And," he continues, "the only problem we would then have is if he decides that he likes one of  _us_ , because his attractive-ness is at the level where I don't actually know that I would resist."

Sugiyama shuts off the com-link.

A moment later, the com flickers back on.

"That was very rude," Yoshitaka says.

"You were getting off topic," Sugiyama returns.

"Well," Yoshitaka says, considering, "if you asked about sex, that means he's interested in someone. Is it you?"

"No!" Sugiyama blurts, "It's not me!"

"You sure? That's an awful lot of denial for someone who asked about it in the first place." Yoshitaka sounds skeptical.

"It's not!"

"Mmhm. Well this is the first I've heard of it."

"But--"

"Don't worry, I'll keep his crush on you a secret. It's not very interesting, any way."

"It's  _Zero_ , okay?!"

Sugiyama shuts his mouth. Ah, he hadn't wanted to say that.

"That could be hot," Yoshitaka says.

"Are you--"

"Because, see, Kururugi's only a bit bigger than Zero frame-wise, so it wouldn't be a mismatch of any sort. And he's got big hands, did you ever notice?" Yoshitaka makes a considering sound. "Now, I haven't been spending a lot of time staring at guy's privates, but I bet he's pretty big."

"What--"

"And, you know," Yoshitaka cuts him off, "Zero's got such tiny hips." 

"Are you--"

"So I wonder how that works. Say, who did you hear this from, anyway?"

"Inoue said Yoshida told her--"

"Ah, Yoshida. Intel's good, then." Yoshitaka taps his finger gently against the com. "Bet you twenty that Kururugi's dominant."

"You're  _betting_  on it?"

"Well, yeah. Didn't I just ask you?" Yoshitaka makes a startled sound, and Sugiyama blinks, staring out into the open ocean below them. He can't see anything, what surprised Yoshi--

"I know just the thing!" Yoshitaka says. There's a clicking sound, and then, "Command, this is Mark 3."

To his horror, Sugiyama hears,  _Mark 3, this is Command._

"Is Zero, Kururugi, or C.C. in the room?" Yoshitaka asks.

A moment, then,  _Kururugi and Zero are currently in a meeting, I believe. I'm not sure where C.C. is, but she's not here at the moment. Is there an emergency?_ Behind the speaker, he can hear the shuffling of people, which means that they are transmitting to the whole command center. 

"Command," Yoshitaka says imperiously, "actually, all of you guys in there, I bet twenty that Kururugi is boning Zero and not the other way around."

Silence, and then Sugiyama hears a buzz like someone shouting, and then he hears:

_I_ _knew_ _it!_

_Bet you fifty Zero's on top!_

_Darn, Kururugi's_ _gay_ _?_

_Can I put thirty on Kururugi on top?_

_I can't believe you're_ _betting_ _on this!_

Sugiyama reaches forward, turns off his com-link, and waits quietly for the patrol to end.

* * *

So Tamaki got it wrong  _once_ ; it happens. Especially when you're working with incomplete information, like the fact that Zero swings for the team with…another bat, or something. Whatever. It's not really Tamaki's fault that he thought C.C. and Zero were doing the nasty, what with her hanging around and Zero treating her like his equal.

And yeah, he failed at reading that situation.

But this?

Man, he nailed Kururugi down the first time they met, and he  _knows_  they're boning. So the bet that going around right now, Tamaki doesn't really care about it enough to put more than a hundred in the pool for Suzaku topping.

And that thought makes Tamaki want to scrub his brain, because he doesn't really need to think about their esteemed leader taking it up the--

Anyway.

Other things. So, Zero's engaged. To a baby, but still engaged. And Tamaki knows that there're times when you can't really control your love or whatever, but it's really messed up that Zero's just stringing her along. 'Cause yeah, it would be gross if Zero consummated his relationship with the little lady, but she still should know.

So it's only right that Tamaki goes to tell her Lady Kaguya, because baby or not, she is sitting on their resources and they can  _not_  afford to lose those, not because Zero decided he likes other dudes.

"Tamaki," Kaguya interrupts softly, "was there a point to coming here?"

"Ah, yeah." Tamaki says, rubbing his neck. Man, this is going to be awkward. But it's better that she hears it from someone trustworthy like him instead of a gossip like _Yoshitaka_. "So, the thing is, uh, Zero."

Kaguya smiles and Tamaki knows this is going to kill her. "What about Zero?"

"He's _kinda_ boning _Kururugi_." Tamaki says in a rush. "Uh."

Kaguya blinks, and damn, he can see the tears. Her eyes are glistening and he doesn't have a tissue, why is she crying when there are no tissues?!

"I know that this is unexpected," Tamaki says, arms raised uselessly.

Kaguya laughs.

"Um." Tamaki says, "Sorry, uh. I broke your brain."

"Finally!" Kaguya says, eyes sparkling.

Tamaki says, "Er."

"They've been so tense for  _ages_. I just wonder why Zero didn't tell me himself?" She hums. "I'm fine with it, of course. Why wouldn't I be? There are simply certain things that he can not receive from me,"  _a dick_ , Tamaki's brain fills in uselessly, "and I am pleased he is not depriving himself of it."

"So you're okay with Kururugi swapping spit with Zero?" Tamaki asks.

"Well," Kaguya says, her tone disapproving, and Tamaki is happy something finally makes sense. "You shouldn't be so naive, Tamaki. I'm sure they're swapping more than spit."

* * *

 

Kallen's been hearing this--this ridiculous nonsense that Zero is with  _Suzaku_  of all people. And it's such a joke, because Suzaku is the opposite of what Zero wants: a woman.

"Kallen," Inoue says, nudging her, "do you think Suzaku  _knows_  who Zero is?" She finishes braiding her hair and sits back against the fort of pillows they built in hopes for a…girl-session, or something.

"That would be pretty romantic," Naomi says. "Think of it: take off Zero's mask and put him in a city, and it would almost impossible to find him. But if Kururugi knows his identity, then-"

"And you've noticed that every time Zero tugs his collar, Kururugi follows him somewhere? Like their own secret code." Mina says. "Tug once on the collar for a clandestine meeting. Twice to say  _I love you_ , and three times for  _I need to touch you right now_." She laughs.

"Ugh," Kallen says, "do you actually believe that they're together?"

"Well, yeah." Naomi says. "Have you actually  _seen_  them together?"

"Like what?"

Mina says, "There was this time when Zero's collar was wonky and Kururugi straightened it for him."

Kallen sighs, "Kururugi's ex-military. Of course a messed up collar would bother him."

"But he didn't have to fix it himself," Naomi says. "He chose to fix the collar, and, I mean, it's not like Zero pushed him away."

Inoue says, "And remember how uncomfortable Zero gets when people are that close? Keeping the mask on is really important to him."

"So they're friends," Kallen says, "guys can be friends without it being a relationship, you know."

"Hm," Naomi says. "I don't buy it. Remember how Zero asked Kururugi to get him  _tea_? There's is  _no way_  that that was a request for a friend."

Mina says, "What?" 

Naomi clarifies. "I don't know- just the way that he said it, there was no way. It sounds bad, but if you were there, you would know."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're in a relationship." Kallen says, rolling her eyes. "That example  _really_ convinced me."

"What's the alternative, though?" Inoue asks. "If they're not together."

"Best friends," Kallen says firmly.

"Hm." Mina says. "That's boring. I'll agree to disagree, though. Anyway, we need a gay man on board. I hear they're in fashion in Britannia."

"Just use Yoshitaka," Kallen says. "He'll do in a pinch."

* * *

 

And so it goes, for many days and many nights the rumors spread, creeping through the halls when Zero has retired for the day.

There are those who dismiss the rumors of the relationship: just because Kururugi is attractive in form does not mean that Zero would fall to his wiles. Kururugi and Zero's relationship is likely one of manly trust, one built upon victories and oppression. These are also the people who tend to  _keep it to themselves_ , lest they anger those who have an interest in the relationship.

(Those who are more vocal have been silenced, long ago, with cold showers and key cards that suddenly don't work and uniforms that shrunk in the wash.)

As for those who support the relationship, their numbers grow by the day. They begin watching the pair, and listening for their flirting and inevitable  _strategy sessions,_  and they whisper, spreading tales of the romance across the ship.

And C.C. smiles above it all, and says, "How much?"

Mina grins at her, and says, "Fifty and a pack of tampons that Zero tops."

C.C. nods, writing the bet down, and says, "Anything else?"

"Twenty on them getting caught sexing it up--anal, oral, whatever-- on the eleventh and ten on Tamaki catching them."

C.C. finishes recording the bet in her ledger and hands Mina a receipt. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Mina laughs. "As if I could do it with anyone else."

When Mina leaves, C.C. flips through her book. Three hundred and seventy bets since Suzaku arrived, and most of them are about who the receptive partner is. At this rate, C.C. will make a tidy profit if they're found screwing within the next 48 hours with Zero unmasked. It will be risky, C.C. thinks, but all things worth doing are.

A knock sounds on the door, and C.C. tucks her ledger under her arm. Until then, she has bets to collect.

* * *

 

Suzaku pushes Lelouch onto his desk, pressing their hips together, and says, "Take off your mask."

Lelouch says, "Check the door," but his fingers are already scrabbling at the edge of his mask, pulling it up in time for Suzaku to press their lips together. Suzaku glances backwards to visually check as he brings a hand up to tangle in Lelouch's messy hair. He strokes Lelouch behind his ear with a calloused thumb as he licks into Lelouch's mouth.

Lelouch catches Suzaku's tongue with light teeth, and he suckles on it softly and they grind against one another. He presses a hand against Suzaku's shoulder, sliding it across the sheer material to get at Suzaku's collar.

Suzaku lets him open the collar, undo and push off the shirt top to press his lips to Suzaku's collarbones. He slips his fingers against Lelouch, and then lower, and he rubs Lelouch's hole through his pants. Lelouch pulls off of his collarbone, spreading his legs and pulling Suzaku down on top of him.

"Let me?" Suzaku whispers, into Lelouch's neck. He continues stroking, their angle awkward now, and when Lelouch palms his erection through his pants he thrusts, lightly. 

Lelouch pushes Suzaku back. He pulls off his cloak, dropping it beside his mask on the floor, and turns over. His fingers are already undoing his pants, and he pulls them over his hips and down.

Suzaku's hands are on Lelouch's then, and he pulls them away before sliding a hand against Lelouch's black underwear, still rubbing. He lets his fingers drift forward onto Lelouch's balls, gripping them for a moment, before tracing Lelouch's dick with careful fingertips.

Lelouch tugs Suzaku closer, pulling until his cock is flush against Lelouch's cleft, and he ruts against him for a moment. He pulls his belt off, letting it hit the floor, and tugs his suit down, until it falls around his knees. He reaches over Lelouch, his erection rubbing against the other male's back, to get at the condoms they stash in the top drawer. Lelouch beats him to it, tossing a strip back where Suzaku catches them easily.

He tears one open, pulling it over his dick in a smooth movement, and asks, "Can we leave your underwear on?"

Lelouch groans but pulls his underwear to the side, letting Suzaku see the entrance he wants to sink into. Suzaku leans forward carefully, one hand holding Lelouch's hip and the other pressing his sheathed tip against that hole.

The door creaks open.

"So, Zero, I had a message for you from C.C.--  _okay, I'm just going to get out of here now and you guys can just--uh, keep on--doing and Zero's mask if off, that's great; yeah, nothing like full disclosure and good thing you've got that pile of books there, or this could be really awkward_ \--"

Suzaku winces, and tries to identify the voice. Lelouch beats him to it.

"Tamaki," Lelouch says, " _get out_."

"Right," Tamaki says. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm cool with it, okay? Dudes on dudes and whatever. Just-uh- _stay safe_ , yeah? Use condoms and--"

" _Tamaki,_ " Lelouch says, and Suzaku hears the man scamper off.

He pushes into Lelouch, pressing slowly the way Lelouch likes, and Lelouch grabs his shoulder once his balls are against Lelouch's entrance.

"You  _didn't check the door_." Lelouch says, as if angry, but Suzaku hears the arousal beneath it and leans forward to reach Lelouch's ear.

"You liked it, though." Suzaku says, "the fact that he walked in? That he could see me touching you like this?" He grinds into Lelouch slightly, and pulls out, leisurely fucking him.

"Uhn," Lelouch says, moving his hips back, "harder, please, Suzaku."

_"Tamaki was telling the truth?!"_

_"Oh my gosh, Kururugi's got a really_ _nice_ _ass."_

_"And_ _Zero's_ _taking it?"_

_"Well, Zero's got a nice ass, too. You just can't tell under that cape."_

_"I don't know if I should be watching this…"_

_"Then_ _get out_ _of there Ohgi, I can't see anything!"_

_"Just don't touch the door! They'll hear it!"_

_"Um, is it bad that this is kind of hot?"_  

_"Well, I don't know why you would be watching if it wasn't."_

_"Do you think they've noticed us?"_

A pause, and the sound of Lelouch moaning.

_"Apparently not."_  

_"Tamaki was_ _right_ _?!"_

* * *

The Black Knights are the head of the rebellion, the symbols of a return to past glory for the Japanese.

They appear like ghouls, slipping through impenetrable guards to break apart the oppressors, and disappear like smoke in the aftermath. Dreams of the former world lie in their wake, a gentle sweetness against the lips of the broken. And Zero is their general and their tactician; their hope; their craftsman of spiderweb bridges to victory. And by his side is Kururugi Suzaku, a man who wears white amongst the darkness of the Knights, the only man who wears his name upon his breast for all to see.

The Black Knights accept him, just as Zero accepts him, for his valor and his strength and his prowess in the bedroom and office...and meeting room...and bathrooms, really.

And if they need to re-learn the difference between meetings and  _meetings_? Well, surely that is no trouble, for there are undoubtedly those who will scout and discover the truth.

The intimacy of the Black Knights knows no bounds! For they accept Zero, and his right-hand man, for together they hone a fine blade to slice the Britannian forces to tatters; and besides that, after a few awkward meetings there is now a strict  _do not talk about this_  between Zero and the Knights.Attempts by Kururugi to breach the subject have been diverted to discussing his technique instead.

So it goes that after the first six months of Zero's leadership, the Black Knights view of their leader is irrevocably changed. For he is a man, like they, and he has a man's desires. To take and be taken, to dream and to be dreamed of. They praise him for his daring tactics and his impeccable ass; his strategies pulled together with the flare of his cape. So too they praise Kururugi, for his skill in battle and his strength of will. 

And so the Black Knights' legacy continues, onwards into a new future. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Black Knights are my favorites, and I hope you enjoyed! If you want to chat, poke me at crescenttwins.tumblr.com or happinesssdeceit.tumblr.com!


End file.
